Cowboy's Confession
by JavidsBlissfulTARDISFeels
Summary: Jack gets a good look at what it's like to have a family and decides to tell David the truth about his. Rated T for boyXboy kissing.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Newsies

Warning: rated T for boyXboy kissing

Jack's POV

"My God what happened?" David's mother asked, reaching to take Les from my arms.

"Nothing mama. He's just sleeping," David explained.

"We've been waiting dinner for you. Where have you been?" Mayer asked.

David slapped the coins down on the table.

"You made all this selling newspapers?"

"Well half of its Jack's. This is our selling partner and friend. Jack Kelly, my parents. And that's my sister."

I glanced at the girl sitting in the chair, but my eyes flickered back to Davey. He was so adorable, actin all proud introducin me to his family.

"Ester, maybe David's partner would like to join us for dinner. Why don't you add a little more water to the soup."

"Mayer!"

"So, from what I saw today, you're boys are a couple of newsies. Can I have some more?"

Sarah moved to get up, but David jumped up first, grabbing my bowl and heading for the kitchen.

"Thanks Davey."

"No problem," he said, smiling shyly.

"So with their hard work and my experience, I figure we can peddle a thousand papes a week and not even break a sweat."

"That many?" Mayer asked, astounded.

"More when the headline's good."

"What makes a headline good?" Sarah asked, leaning towards me. I fought the urge to lean away, not wanting to seem rude.

"Oh, you know. Catchy words like maniac, or corpse, um," I looked over at David, who was waiting expectantly," love nest or nude."

He blushed like mad at the words, brushing invisible dirt off his vest.

"Excuse me. Maybe I'm talkin too much," I said, holding back a smirk.

After supper, Davey and I went out to chat on the fire escape.

"So, how'd your Pop get hurt?" I asked, leaning over the railing next to David.

"At the factory. It was an accident. He's no good to them anymore, so they just fired him."

I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Dave, it'll heal. Then he can get his job back."

He nodded, looking down at his shoes.

"Your family's real nice Dave. They really care a lot about ya."

"Yeah. I couldn't wish for a better support system."

"With I had that," I muttered.

"Well, aren't you're folks out west looking for a ranch?" he asked.

"They…look Dave I don't wanna lie to ya. If I tell ya something will you promise not to tell the others?"

"Sure jack, you can tell me anything."

"The truth of it is…I ain't got a mother. She died when I was a kid. My father's in jail for stealin. We didn't have any money, so he had to steal to keep me alive. All he wanted to do was keep me safe and provided for and they locked him away."

When I finished I didn't dare look at David, for fear how he would react. What if he felt sorry for me? I couldn't stand if he did. Pity makes me feel pathetic.

The last thing I expected to feel was his hand at the nape of my neck, pulling me into a tight embrace. He pressed his cheek against mine and lightly ran his fingers through my hair. His lips were at my ear and I could feel his hot.

"You're so strong," he whispered. I blinked in surprise. I'd expected him to say he was sorry for how shitty my life had been. Instead he sounded proud and awestruck that I hadn't crumbled when the world was a bitch.

I wrapped my arms around his slim frame, holding him impossibly close. The last time I got a real hug like this was the day before my father got arrested.

"David, it's time to come in now!" Mayer called.

We sprang apart, trying to appear normal.

"Alright!" David called back.

I turned to head down the fire escape, but David caught my arm.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?"

I smiled, but shook my head.

"That's alright Dave, I got my own place. But before I go, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Come ere," I gestured for him to lean in.

Before I could talk myself out of it I grabbed his chin with one hand, snaked the other around his waist and kissed him. He let out a squeak before moaning softly and kissing me back. Clutching at the back of my shirt, he tilted his head, allowing better access for my tongue to slip into his mouth for a fraction of a second before I pulled away.

"Night Davey," I breathed, kissing him on the cheek and racing down the fire escape.

"See you tomorrow!" he shouted.

I turned around, grinning like an idiot.

"Sure thing Dave. I can teach you how to ride a cowboy."

"Don't you mean a horse?"

"Nope."


End file.
